


Exhausted

by Ashen_Deer



Category: Caesar Gattuso - Fandom, Chu Zihang - Fandom, Johann Chu - Fandom, Lu Mingfei, Luminous - Fandom, NoNo - Fandom, OOC - Fandom, 龙族 - 江南 | Dragon Raja Series - Jiang Nan
Genre: M/M, Out of Character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Deer/pseuds/Ashen_Deer
Summary: Papers alway pile up.
Relationships: Chu Zihang/Caesar Gattuso, Johann Chu/Caesar Gattuso
Kudos: 16





	Exhausted

“Let’s go out to eat tonight,” NoNo suggested to the others in the room, brushing her long red hair to the side. She couldn’t help but feel quite bored being stuck on school grounds. 

Luminous immediately perked up, “Yes! I’m starving!” 

The two then looked to the other two in the room. Johann was paying them no mind and kept his golden eyes on Caesar, who was drowning in a paper stack that grew larger with each passing hour. 

“Senpai? Boss?” Luminous nervously called over to the two. Johann glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes peering into Luminous giving him goosebumps. NoNo’s giggling did not ease that lion-like glare.  
The poor S-rank boy gulped before stuttering out, “Um… W...Where do you guys want to eat?”  
Johann stared for a little longer, expression unreadable before shrugging and turned back to Caesar, who was still flipping through papers like a madman.

“Caesar.”

The blond didn’t even glance up from the page in front of him but gave a little hum in response.  
“Council Head! Where should we go to eat?” NoNo called.

The three kept their eyes on the blond as he shakily put down the papers he was reading in favor of covering up a yawn. 

“There’s a restaurant near the school that has a large menu. I’ll send you the address.”  
Caesar pulls at his communicator and sends the address to Luminous, who’s phone let out an embarrassing loud beep. The blond flinched, his expression almost irritably.  
“You’re…” NoNo paused, “You’re not coming with us?”  
Caesar, finally, looks up from his work. His posture relaxed a bit at the sight of the three but tensed up again once he noticed the papers he had yet to go through.  
“It’s not… I don’t have a lot of time.” He lazily gestured at the documents in front of him. He's tired, almost lifeless, eyes made the room tense, and Luminous felt himself shiver under the gaze. 

“Your subordinates in the Student Union could take care of it?” NoNo suggested, getting Luminous to nod along in agreement.  
Caesar sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I… I need to work on these myself.”

The room became quiet. NoNo just shook her head in sadness and pity as Luminous kept his gaze on his communicator, seemingly spaced out and Johann. Caesar found himself taking a peek at Johann, who immediately caught his eye. The golden-eyed man seemed to be his normal emotionless self, but Caesar knew better.

“I’ll stay here.”

“Johann....” Caesar started, but couldn’t get any more words out as Johann gave him a look before turning around to the other two in the room. 

“You two,” Johann pointed at NoNo and Luminous, “Go.” 

NoNo got the hint before Luminous did.

“Oh! Let’s go Luminous.”

NoNo dragged Luminous, who was blushing like crazy, out of his chair. Caesar flinched at the ear wrenching screeching that followed. He tried to straighten himself out but his head was pounding and found himself unable to focus. He mumbled something under his breath and held his head in his clammy hands.

Johann watched the blond with wide eyes and rushed to stand next to him, yet the other wouldn’t meet his gaze. He kept it on the desk.

“Caesar.”

“....” The blond leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes again, feeling more restless with each passing second.

Johann let out an angry huff before snatching up the papers from Caesar’s reach.

“Hey!”  
“Let’s go.”  
Caesar paused. “Where?”  
Johann placed his hand on his hip, “Home.”

Caesar finally glanced up at him. His unfocus eyes met Johann’s determined look before he nodded, signaling defeat. Quickly and as quietly as humanly possible Johann snatched up the rest of documents and put them in Caesar's case. The taller one watched him, struggling to keep his blue eyes opened.  
“Come on.” Johann took his boyfriend’s hand and helped him up. Caesar almost stumbled but saved himself, holding onto the shorter as his life depended on it. Caesar’s grip was a lot tighter than normal, but Johann didn’t mind. His boyfriend was a stressed mess and he was ready to help him relax for a little while.

By the time they got home, Caesar was dead on his feet in a daze. He couldn’t focus on anything, the noise in his head was too loud. Every step he took felt heavier than the last and when they finally made it to the front door of their house. He leaned against the wall as Johann searched for his key. It took painfully long and Caesar almost collapsed then and there if it wasn’t for the rattling of keys that echoed throughout his head. A small groan escaped him as he brought his hand up to his head to try and apply pressure. He found that the dizziness was stronger than anything else.

“Caesar.” Johann softly called, luring Caesar into the house. An arm wrapped around Caesar’s waist and he was gently escorted to the large white loveseat. Johann slowly helped him to lay down and kissed his forehead.  
“I’m going to get you some water.” He told him. Caesar let out a little whine as he pulled away from the blond’s needy grasp and walked to their rather large kitchen. He opened the fridge with amazing speed and pulled out a bottle of water he normally saved for training before wandering back to his exhausted boyfriend. 

“You know something? I think my head is going to explode.” Caesar rambled as Johann came around the couch, handing him the bottle before settling down next to the blond. Curling into his side like a dog trying to comfort his owner, he nuzzled the blond as he took a sip of water.

“Perhaps laying in bed would help.” Johann hummed, placing a kiss on the male’s neck. He felt the blond shiver and melt into him, tension slowly leaving his body. 

“I… I think... I’ll stay like this… Only for a little while.” Caesar said dumbly, placing down the water in favor of holding Johann close to him, returning a kiss to the boy’s temple, “Thank you.”


End file.
